Dreamcatcher Legacy
by PheonixoftheSilverMoonYT
Summary: The beginning of a journey begins, as Alina makes new friends and discovers her destiny.


**Dreamcatcher Legacy**

Episode 1: First day of school!

It was a regular Monday morning. Everyone in Courtesy City was getting up and getting ready for work or school. The schoolyear was just beginning.

"Wake up, Alina! You need to get ready for school!" My mom said.

"Ok." I replied to her.

I got up, and got ready. The school I was going to was a uniformed school. The school colors were silver, white, and black. But, at least the uniforms were cute.

After getting ready, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Finally." My mom said, "I was wondering what took you so long to get ready."

My dad was a busy man, which meant getting up at 5:30 in the morning to get through traffic.

HONK!HONK!HONK!

"That's the bus. I better get going." I told my mom after shoving food down my throat.

I gave her a hug and ran to the bus.  
After getting on, I had a little trouble finding a seat.  
There was one kid that was sitting by himself, and it was the only empty seat. I walked over, sat down, and took a deep breath.

"Hi! My name's Alina. What's yours?" I asked him, trying to be friendly. It didn't last long.

"Hi. My name's Zach. Now, give me all your lunch money." He told me.

He reach into my backpack, took my money, and tried to run off. But before he could get away, another boy tripped him and took my money out of his hands.

"You don't steal from girls!" He told the thief, "Here you go." He handed the money to me, and I blushed SO brightly!

"Thanks. I'm Alina. What's your name?" I asked.

"Gene. Nice to meet you, Alina." He said, shaking my hand, "Do you want to sit next to me and my sister?"

"Sure." I said.

We walked to the back of the bus and sat down. There wasn't enough room for all three of us, so Gene sat down in the floor.

"I'm Xixi. Nice to meet you!" Gene sister said.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Alina." I said. I was so happy to have made new friends already.

After a minute or two, I got a little bored with being silent. So, I decided to start a conversation.

"Any stories or secrets about Courtesy High that you guys know?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that this school has a ghost haunting it at night. There are also rumors that only the students know is true: This school teaches magick!" Xixi said.

"Woah! Magick!? That's so cool!" I said with excitment, "I wonder if I can use magick."

"It's likely. But there are some students that don't have magick. Me and Xixi have magick. Maybe, if you have magick, we could teach you." Gene said.

"But I thought they have classes for that." I said.

"They do. But I meant, like, for practice. You know, we could help you get ahead of your class. Maybe we could end up on the same grade level magick." Gene said.

"Oh. Well, then. I except, teacher." I said with a little smirk.

We had a good laugh over that for a few seconds. But then, we arrived at Courtesy High. The bus stopped and everyone got off.  
When me, Gene and Xixi got off, Gene giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

I walked forward, very cautiously. When I walked onto the school courtyard, I felt something pass through me. Like a shield or something like that.

"Woah! What was that?" I asked Gene.

"It's a cloaking shield. The outside world can't know about magick. It's a 'student and teachers only thing', you know?" Gene told me.

It made sense, so I went with it.

RING!RING!RING!

"That's the bell. Get to the front desk. That's where they hand out schedules and locker numbers." Xixi told me.

So I started walking to the front door.

"Hey dork!" Someone said from behind me.

I turned around and there stood Zach, from earlier.

"You owe me your lunch money." Zach said, creating a ball of lightning.

"I don't owe you anything!" I said to him, "You tried to steal from me!"  
"Very well." He said.

He threw the lightning at me and it turned into a lightning strike! I crossed my arms to try and block the attack. But something else happened. I was absorbing the lightning!

I uncrossed my arms, and by doing so, I thrusted the lightning at Zach! When it hit him, he passed out. The lightning strike that he tried to hit me with, was more powerful when I struck him!

Everyone who saw it was shocked. Everyone was staring at me, a freshman. As I looked around me, two of the people staring were Gene and Xixi.

"That was...Just...Wow." Gene said with fear in his eyes, "I've never seen a freshman do something so powerful. And on the first day of school, too."

Xixi stood silent. Just standing in fear. I never knew this feeling. The feeling of being feared. It was strange. In a way, I was scared, too. I never thought I would be scared of myself. I turned around to look at the bully. He had woken up. He was scared of me, too.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't speak. I was so embarrassed.

I ran into the building, grabbed my schedule, and ran to the bathroom.

"What just happened?" I asked myself, "I'm only a freshman. How could I do something so...powerful?"

I was so confused. But when I was about to look at my schedule and locker number, Xixi came in.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know." I said. I tried to fight back the tears, but they came bursting out.

"Hey. It's okay." Xixi told me, "It'll be fine. This happens every year. Only, not with freshmen on the first day of school."

"But that's what's wrong. I don't even know how to use magick, yet I diverted a lightning strike. It's just...so much to take in. Xixi, will I get in trouble for hurting Zach?"

"Not likely. Most of our nurses have healing abilities. He'll be fine. Plus, he probably learned his lesson." Xixi said with a smile.

"What lesson would that be?" I asked, confused.

"'Don't try to steal from freshmen', Of course!" She said, "Now, it's time to get to our lockers. Hope you brought decorations."

"Of course I did!" I said, walking out the door


End file.
